Washing machine appliances generally include a cabinet including a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water, and detergent, bleach, and/or other fluid additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. A lid or door is attached to the cabinet to move between and open and closed position and allow a user to selectively access the wash chamber of the basket. During operation of such washing machine appliances, the lid is moved to a closed position and a wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to, e.g., agitate articles within the wash chamber, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
A user input or control panel is provided to allow a user to select one or more operation for the washing machine appliance. Often, the control panel is provided at a rear portion of the cabinet. Advantageously, this positioning may prevent inadvertent input selections and avoid restricting user access to the wash chamber. However, if the lid is in the open position, the control panel may be blocked or covered. For instance, in a vertical axis washing machine, the lid may pivot toward the control panel to reach the open position and/or permit access to the wash chamber. In order to initiate an operation, a user will, thus, need to move the lid toward the closed position. In other words, access to the wash chamber is sacrificed for access to the control panel.
Although this tradeoff may be acceptable in some instances, other instances may arise wherein equal access to the control panel and the wash chamber is desired. For example, certain articles of clothing may require an initial soak or hand wash. Other articles may require inspection before an automated wash cycle is otherwise complete. Addressing such articles using existing systems may require a cumbersome back-and-forth as the user alternates between accessing the control panel and the wash chamber.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance with a feature for allowing a user access to certain functions of the appliance without restricting access into the wash chamber would be advantageous. Furthermore, it may also be advantageous to provide a washing machine appliance with a feature for allowing a user access to certain functions of the appliance while a door of the appliance is in an open position, without increasing the risk of inadvertently selecting a function while the door is in a closed position.